Our Quotable Kid
by Mikaila Railyn Avery
Summary: Follow Alex, Mitchie and their 4 year old daughter Camila who always seems to have the most interesting things to say. Inspired by PreschoolGems on twitter.
1. The Magic Of Unicorns

**The Magic of Unicorns- "Unicorns make my life beautiful, and make my eyelashes grow longer"**

"Okay, honey, let's go in," Alex said as she and Mitchie brought their daughter to room 17 of Little Scholastics Preschool.

"I don't wanna go now," Camila said nervously, holding her favourite stuffed dragon, Danni, tight in one hand and having a tight grip on Alex's hand with the other.

"But, honey, you're going to have an amazing time, you won't even want to leave when momma and I come and get you later," Mitchie said.

"I don't wanna go!" the 4 year old repeated, clinging to Alex's leg even more.

"Baby, you have to, Mommy and I have to go and we'll be back to pick you up later I promise," Alex said, opening the door where a bunch of kids around Camila's age were playing at different stations around the room.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Taylor and I'm the teacher for room 17," a blonde woman came over and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Alex, this is my wife, Mitchie and our daughter Camila," Alex introduced.

"Hello, Camila, are you ready for your first day at preschool?" Ms. Taylor asked and Camila just latched on to Alex's leg again.

"No," Camila mumbled.

"It's okay, all the other kids were nervous too but look at how much fun they're having!" Ms. Taylor said and Camila had to admit the kids did look like they were having a lot of fun.

"So how about we find some toys to play with and in a bit we're going to have story time,"

"...okay," Camila said, finally letting go of Alex's hand and Alex gave Camila a kiss on the head as she let go.

"You're going to have a fun time, baby. We'll see you later," Alex said.

"Have a good time, sweetie, we'll be back soon," Mitchie said giving her daughter one last kiss before she and Alex headed out the door, Camila now gripping onto Danni as tightly as she could. After Ms. Taylor had showed Camila what toys and things there were to play with Camila noticed a girl sitting all by herself on one of the matts by a bookshelf, wearing a hoodie that had a unicorn face and horn on the hood, and she was playing with a stuffed unicorn as well. Camila loved Unicorns just as much as Dragons so she figured maybe it would be a good idea to go talk to the girl, and besides she was sitting all by herself and Camila didn't think it was very nice that she was sitting all by herself when everyone else seemed to have someone to play with.

"Hi!" Camila smiled, walking up to the girl with the stuffed unicorn.

"Hi," the girl replied nervously, now gripping her unicorn a little bit tighter.

"I'm Camila, what's your name?"

"L-lauren,"

"I like your unicorn! I like unicorns because Unicorns make my life beautiful, and make my eyelashes grow longer, but momma got me Danni so I like Dragons too" Camila smiled.

"thanks," Lauren giggled.

"I like your dragon too, he's cool."

"Thanks! Wanna play Dragon's and Unicorns with me?" Camila asked.

"Sure!" Lauren exclaimed and the two quickly got into their game of Dragon's and Unicorns, not knowing the friendship that had just been formed because of the magic of Unicorns.

**Hey guys! So it's been a while since I posted something and I figured since I'm posting this on my tumblr( .com) I'd post it on here as well. I've had this idea for a while but I've just recently started to go through with since I wanted to do a story with Demi/Selena and Camila/Lauren of Fifth Harmony(if you don't know it already I'm fairly convinced Camila is Demi and Selena's daughter from the future sent to get them back together). Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Magic or Muggle?

**Magic or Muggle?- "She said I wasn't magic because I have messy hair."**

Camila was sitting in the living room with her play magic kit, patiently waiting for her Uncle Max , Aunt Lindsey and cousin Gracie to arrive. Camila always had fun with Gracie since she always played different games with her and Uncle Max and Aunt Lindsey always snuck her the best candies or chocolates when her mommies weren't looking. Along with the fact that Camila hadn't seen her Aunt,Uncle and cousin in a while, she was extremely excited to see them.

"Momma are they coming soon?" Camila asked, growing more impatient by the minute.

"Uncle Max just told me they're almost here." Alex replied, kissing the top of her daughters head. Mitchie was out in the studio until just before dinner so it had been only Alex and Camila for most of the day. When Camila heard a car pull up in the drive way she rushed to the window and waved hysterically at the three coming up the walkway.

"Hey Grac-" Alex didn't even get her words out before her 9 year old niece stormed passed her, obviously not in a good mood.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked, not used to her niece being in such a foul mood.

"She got into a fight with one of her friends at school earlier today," Max replied.

"I think she's still pretty upset about it."

Not really paying attention to what the adults were saying, Camila grabbed her magic hat and cape and brought it into the kitchen where Gracie was grabbing a drink.

"Gracie wanna play magic with me?!" Camila exclaimed, not even picking up on the fact that Gracie was in a foul mood.

"Momma teached me a trick and I'm really good at it now!"

"Not right now Camila," Gracie replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"But I wanna show you my magical trick!" Camila whined.

"You're not magical, Camila," Gracie said, annoyance in her voice.

"Why not?!" the 4 year old asked with a huff.

"Because!" the 9 year old exclaimed.

"Because why?!" Camila asked, raising her voice.

"Because you have messy hair! Magicians don't have messy hair so you're not magic" was the best thing Gracie could come up with on the fly but evidently it was enough to have her niece in hysterics and crying to her moms.

"Momma!" Camila cried, running back into the living room leaving her hat and cape in the kitchen.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Alex asked as her daughter threw herself into her arms.

"Gracie said I wasn't magic because I have messy hair!" Camila exclaimed, choking out her words as she sobbed. The three adults tried their hardest not to laugh and Max and Lindsey called Gracie into the living room to let her know that Camila was magic, with or without her messy hair.


	3. The Evil body

**The Evil Mr. Nobody- "Mr. Nobody knocked it over with his evil powers"**

"RAAAWWWRRR!" Camila growled as she chased Lauren around the living room with Dani in hand, both girls giggling as they ran.

"Camila, Lauren, be careful guys, I don't want you bumping into anything and getting hurt," Mitchie said as she passed through the living room trying to find her cell phone. Mitchie knew Camila had her...balance issues, and Camila was always tumbling or tripping on something.

"Okay, mommy," Camila replied, still chasing Lauren around.

"Guys, I have to make a phone call on so how about a put on a movie for you girls?" Mitchie said looking through the collection of movies they had in the living room.

"Can we watch 'spicable me?" Camila asked, knowing that was Lauren's favourite movie.

"Sure," Mitchie smiled and once she found it in the stack of movies she put in the blu ray player and started it for the girls before heading back into the kitchen to make her phone call. The girls were entertained the first few minutes but about 10 minutes into the movie the girls were once again running around and chasing each other.

"Fly, Dani!" Camila shrieked happily, tossing Dani into the air only for the stuffed Dragon to land behind the shelf of movies.

"I'll get him!" Camila said, running over to the small book shelf and pushing it enough so she could get behind it. As she crawled behind the shelf and grabbed Dani she didn't notice the shelf move just a bit more, causing the bookshelf to bump the lamp right beside it.

"Aah!" Camila shrieked and jumped as the movie shelf hit the tall lamp beside it, knocking the lamp over along with the entire first shelf of movies. The lamp hit the ground with a "BANG!" and the glass shade and light bulb shattered onto the floor.

"Camila?! Lauren?!" Camila heard her mom call out as she ran into the living room to make sure neither of the girls had been hurt. When Mitchie ran into the living room she saw the pile of movies on the floor and the lamp on top of them, along with the broken glass.

"Camila Scarlett Russo what on earth happened?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Uh..." Camila stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Nobody knocked it all over with his evil powers!" Camila finally replied, Lauren nodding in agreement.

"Oh, did he now?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah! He camed and used his evil powers to knock the movies and the lamp over, Lauren and I tried stopping him but his powers were too strong," Camila explained.

"Well, can Mr. Nobody help clean some of it up?" Mitchie asked.

"No, he leaved but I can help you," Camila replied, already making her way over to the movies and grabbing some of them.

"I'll help too," Lauren replied, joining Camila while Mitchie went and grabbed the broom and dust pan to pick up the glass.


	4. He Can't Be A Tiger!

**He Can't Be a Tiger!- " He said he was a tiger, and I didn't want him to be. So I hurt him"**

When Alex and Mitchie arrived at Little Scholastics to pick up Camila that day, they didn't think it would be much different from any other time they picked their daughter up. But they were proven wrong when Ms. Taylor pulled them into her office to talk about Camila's behavior that day almost as soon as they had entered the building.

"So, earlier today the kids were playing out on the playground and it seems that Camila hit one of the other children on purpose while they were playing," Taylor said.

"Oh my god, were they okay?!" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, they were fine, but they did get quite the bruise where Camila had hit them," Taylor replied and

When Camila saw her mothers come out of Ms. Taylor's office she immediately knew she was going to be in trouble. The look on Mitchie's face was enough to send the message to Camila and right away Camila went to her cubby to get ready to go.

"Camila Scarlett Torres you are in big trouble young lady," Mitchie scolded as Camila gathered her things, not even daring to look her mothers in the eye.

"Thank you Taylor, and I'm so sorry. I promise we'll make sure this doesn't happen again." Alex said and with that the two mothers said goodbye and brought Camila out to the car. As they put their daughter into her car seat they remained quiet and didn't say a word to her, so Camila thought maybe they wouldn't say anything to her about her hitting Landon on the playground. But when she looked into the rearview mirror and saw the disapproving look on Mitchie's face once they had left the parking lot Camila knew she was going to get a talking to.

"Camila Scarlett Torres what have we told you about hitting people?" Mitchie asked, looking her daughter in the eyes through the rear view mirror.

"Not to do it," Camila mumbled.

"Then why did you hit Landon?" Alex asked.

"Cause!" Camila exclaimed.

"Because why?"

"Because he wanted to be a tiger!" the 4 year old replied.

"What?"

"He wanted to be a tiger and he couldn't be a tiger cause I wanted to be a tiger….so I hurt him," Camila explained.

"Camila, you do not hit people because they want to be the animal you want to be," Mitchie said.

"Now you tell me," Camila mumbled, staying silent for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
